Physician, Heal Thyself
by FanGirl2007
Summary: During a routine mission to a Federation colony, McCoy runs into an old friend. The encounter is one that brings back a lot of memories as well as feelings he'd thought he'd buried a long time ago. McCoy/OC, please R&R! My first Star Trek fanfic!
1. Fear of Flying

Disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek, though I wish I did....a girl can wish...though I do own Rayne...who you'll meet later :)

Rated T for language though I might modify the rating later on.

Summary: A routine colony supply mission becomes anything other than routine when McCoy meets up with an old friend he lost contact with years ago. Add onto that sabotage and you've got some interesting headaches for the gang.

Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think reviews and critiques are always welcome!

* * *

With a great deal of trepidation, not to mention grumbling, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy allowed himself to be led onto a shuttlecraft. His fear of flying had never gone away, though it had lessened over the years. That fear however wasn't as great as his fear and slight disgust of transporters. The thought of his atoms being pulled apart, tossed across space, then squished back together again, never failed to cause him to break out in a cold sweat. So when asked to choose between flying down to the planets surface and beaming down, he chose to fly.

What was especially grating on his nerves was the presence of his two companions. If he didn't have to deal with Jim Kirk's annoying and macho attempts at needling him, then he had to deal with Spock's even more annoying cold logic and dismissal of McCoy's fear. Kirk understood, even if he did think it could be gotten rid of a lot more easily than McCoy claimed. Spock however didn't have a damn ounce of red blood in him, and as such considered McCoy's behavior irrational and childish.

While under other circumstances Bones might agree, he'd never let Spock know that. It had been a year since the three of them had started serving together as the official command crew onboard the Enterprise. During all that time McCoy had gotten to respect Spock, but he also took every opportunity to snipe at him that he could. He'd constantly engage the first officer in debates on the validity of emotion, trying to get Spock to admit the same. So far the two of them were at a stalemate, at least in McCoy's mind.

The shuttlecraft lurched suddenly as it hit a small amount of turbulence causing Bones to grip the armrests even more tightly than he already had. His knuckles were white, and he had a feeling that they'd be aching for a while after they got down to the surface. If the mission wasn't so damn important he would have opted to stay on the ship. The Enterprise was arriving at the Omega Delphi colony to help resupply and to also help refit any equipment or buildings they required help with. McCoy would be helping with the colony's clinic and medical warehouse.

"You know Bones if you grip the armrests any tighter you're going to rip them right off. You need to learn to relax." Kirk smiled over his shoulder at McCoy from his seat in the pilot's chair. McCoy glared at him.

"You just concentrate on getting us onto the ground in an unmangled heap and leave me the hell alone." His voice was a low growl making his normally soft southern drawl much harsher. "The faster we get down to the surface the faster I can get off this damn thing."

"Your fear of flying is still not one that I can understand doctor, especially considering your choice of career. It is quite ill…."

"If you utter that word in my presence right now Spock I will not hesitate to rip the points of your ears right off believe you me."

Kirk couldn't help but chuckle, a sound that set McCoy even more on edge. "Eh, just give the guy a break Spock. Everyone's afraid of something."

Spock raised an eyebrow turning his head from his view from the copilot's chair to Kirk. "Is that so captain? Even you?"

"I'm the captain, I can't admit to being afraid of anything." He paused a moment before glancing back at McCoy again. "Hey have you met that new yeoman that transferred on a week ago? The blond one with legs up to the ceiling?"

McCoy gritted his teeth. "Do we really need to be having this discussion right now Jim?" The shuttle shook again and McCoy squeezed his eyes shut. "Can't you make this thing fly smoother?"

"I'm just saying she's a hot little number." He glanced back at his controls. "It's going to be distracting having her on the bridge. What was her name again anyway? I know you talked with her yesterday when you updated her medical files. What does she look like under that uniform anyway doc? And don't tell me you don't know. We all know you peek whenever you have the chance."

"It's Rand and I don't peek. Besides I'm a doctor, when I peek it's purely professional."

"That's right, Rand. Damn she's cute. And that's bullshit Bones and you know it. You may not date but you're not a robot either."

"This is neither the time nor the place to be having this discussion!"

"Maybe, but it got you to forget about flying didn't it?" Kirk grinned back at him.

McCoy glared at him and continued to grip the armrests tightly as he shut his eyes again. He heard Kirk sigh and he could just feel the cold disapproval emanating from Spock. If he wasn't so paralyzed at the moment he would have reached over and smacked the smug Vulcan upside the head.

"You know what you need Bones? You need to get out and have a little fun, preferably with a member of the fairer sex. A night with a woman would definitely get you to relax more."

"I'm not you Jim, I have enough common sense to keep it in my pants for longer than two seconds! Why can't you grow up and act like an adult and not a kid?"

If Vulcan's could chuckle that's exactly what Spock would have done at that moment. "His pattern of behavior has gone on for so long I highly doubt that it could be changed at this point doctor."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks Mr. Spock? Doesn't sound very Vulcan of you."

Kirk interrupted as he prepared to land the shuttle, "Besides I like my current pattern of behavior. I'm having too much fun to stop now. I mean just last month during our two day shore leave on Risa I met these twins and man…"

"Damn it Jim if you continue that train of thought out loud I will reach into my med kit and inject you with the first loaded hypospray I can get my hands on!"

Kirk winced at certain memories that came to the surface of his mind and kept his mouth shut. The shuttle was touched down onto the designated landing area that the colony had given them the coordinates to. Moments later, McCoy burst out of the shuttle like a shot taking in deep lungfuls of the crisp slightly cool air.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Bones?" Kirk smiled broadly at him. McCoy just glared at him as he stood up straight. Spock closed the shuttle doors behind them and went to stand with Kirk and McCoy. McCoy glanced around at the colony which they stood on the outskirts of.

Omega Delphi was a fairly new, only a year old yet it was prospering much more ahead of schedule. It already had the look of a medium sized town. It had almost two hundred inhabitants of men, women, and children. There was a town hall at it's center, the start of a small library, a school, a clinic that was growing up into a small hospital, three energy stations that provided the colony's power as well as serving as nexus points for all of the computer technology, several labs, a handful of bars/restaurants, as well as scouting mobile labs that were out in the wilderness of the planet.

Speaking of the wilderness, McCoy couldn't help but marvel at it. The colony was surrounded by thick dark green woods and rolling plains. Mountains crowned the woods providing a spectacular view that reminded him of the Rocky Mountains back on Earth. Kirk came over to him and stared out at the mountains a moment himself.

"Now that's beautiful. Those mountains look perfect for climbing. Think they'd let me take a little time off to do some climbing? You could come with me Bones."

McCoy scowled and grumbled slightly, "Damn irresponsible. I'm not going to risk breaking my neck thanks very much."

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder grinning. "You've really got to learn to live a little."

McCoy was about to open his mouth in reply when Spock alerted them to someone approaching them. He turned to see a man in his early fifties walking towards them. He was dressed in casual civilian clothes and he was tall, about the same height as the three of them. He smiled broadly, his brown eyes warm yet somehow distant, something that McCoy found curious. He went straight up to Kirk holding out a hand to him as he did.

"You must be Captain Kirk. I'm John Harrison, leader of the colony. Sort of a mayor I guess you could say. I'm head of the colony's council anyway. It's a pleasure to meet you captain, I've heard much about your ship and its crew."

"Thank you for the welcome Mr. Harrison. This is Commander Spock my first officer and chief science officer and this is Dr. McCoy, my chief medical officer." Kirk gestured to each man in turn. Harrison nodded at them smiling that slightly empty smile that immediately got McCoy more than a little anxious. He had really been hoping for something non life threatening and/or slightly easy in the mission. He hoped he was wrong.

"Welcome gentlemen. I'm really glad you're here captain and I'm also grateful for Starfleet's speed in our request for extra supplies, though we weren't expecting Starfleet's flagship to arrive on our doorstep."

Kirk nodded in understanding, "We've just been assigned to this sector of space. It was added to our usual patrol about a month ago and this is the first opportunity we've had to come out here."

"Ah of course….well I'd be happy to give you a tour of the colony, but I've got quite a bit of work to do before you send your crew down to the surface. I was wondering if you'd mind if I handed that duty off to our local Institute officer."

"Institute officer?" Kirk frowned slightly not understanding right away. Spock looked like he was going to pipe up with the answer but McCoy beat him to the punch.

"Exploratory Science Institute captain, a division of the Federation Science League that works directly and in conjunction with Starfleet. You know who they are Jim, we had a handful of Institute officers in our graduating class."

Kirk's expression cleared and he nodded in understanding. The Exploratory Science Institute had been formed some years after Starfleet had been formed. Institute officers were technically civilians that were given Starfleet training. They were all required to attend the Academy and even had hold over ranks. While they were civilians they could be called to active duty by Starfleet Command or any commanding officer that they had a contract with.

Institute officers could get themselves assigned to starships if requested by the commanding officer of said starship. Assignments were done in form of contracts much like Starfleet tours of duty. Contracts could last anywhere from a few days to a few years. The Institute also assigned officers to colony programs if requested by the colonists themselves and if a compatible match could be found. Institute officers played a critical role in colony formation. They did preliminary scout missions before colonies were formed and could even get themselves integrated into the colony itself for a period of time after they formed.

The unique thing about most Institute officers was that they often held multiple specialties. Many had degrees in science, engineering, and medicine and often all three at once. Being civilians they had a lot more freedom in their choices than ordinary Starfleet officers. They were still bound by a rulebook similar to but not as strict as Starfleet's own rules and regulations. Starship captains often valued having an officer assigned to their ships since in some situations an Institute officer could settle disputes or get into areas that Starfleet officers couldn't.

The thought of the ESI got McCoy thinking of the past and his eyes glazed over slightly in memory. He knew a lot about the ESI, or the Institute as it was commonly referred to, since he had had a close friend who was a member of it. It was a friend he hadn't talked to or even thought of in a long time. He was surprised at a sudden ache in his chest as he thought back. That memory brought back laughter and pain and he took in a deep breath to try and bring himself back to the present.

"We did not realize that an ESI officer had a contract with this colony." Spock tilted his head slightly as he spoke, finding the prospect of another serious scientist to talk to very intriguing.

Harrison nodded almost apologetically. "She's been assigned to this colony since the beginning. She serves as our own chief medical officer and she's the head of our clinic and our science labs."

Kirk's eyes lit up. "She?"

"Yes. If you want I could take you to her lab so you can speak to her directly. Then I'm sure she'd be happy to give you a tour of the colony as well as an overview of our needs. She's also on the council, and I rely on her for quite a bit of the decisions here. She one of our most respected members in the colony."

"That would be wonderful Mr. Harrison. Please lead the way." Kirk gestured for the man to lead them. McCoy rolled his eyes behind all their backs knowing that look on Kirk's face. It had to be a woman, it just had to be. While he had nothing against female professionals, often enough when Kirk was around things turned less than professional and he wasn't looking forward to this at all. He took in a deep breath and followed the other men as Harrison led them to the main lab building that was also on the outskirts of the colony. This was definitely going to be an interesting mission.


	2. Rozalyn

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...damn lol but gotta love Gene Roddenberry's creation.

I do however own Rozalyn...yeah her named changed oh well.

Summary: In this chapter we meet McCoy's old friend...and so far she only has eyes for him

Please review!! I'm still a bit nervous about this story though I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Sorry for taking so long and sorry it's so short, I was on a vacation and hit a mind funk from all of the rest and relaxation lol.

* * *

Two

The main lab was a two story building about fifteen minutes away from the landing area. It had the same look as the rest of the colony, a combination of bulkheads and wood. The ship that the colonists had arrived in had been designed to be used as building material once they arrived at the planet. Nothing went to waste in a situation like this. Two large trees sat in the front lawn of the house and there was even a makeshift porch in the front giving it an odd look of a house smashed together with a professional building.

Harrison led the way to the back of the building, a path marked by huge paving stones and wildflowers. For a lab it had a very friendly inviting atmosphere. Harrison opened the side door and led the three other men down a short hallway. Two rooms branched off of it and from the open doorways they looked like storage rooms, filled to the brim with cargo containers, unfinished pieces of equipment, boxes and the like. They were both uninteresting compared to the main room.

It was large with tall ceilings and green plants hanging here and there. One small section of the room seemed to be a classroom area while the rest was totally devoted to research. Equipment carts, computer stations, old fashioned lab counters, and all manner of analysis machines littered the room in a semi chaotic, yet organized manner. There were also a lot of plant specimens in the room, bringing color to an otherwise drab atmosphere. McCoy was impressed by it all. Even though the colony had limited resources someone, probably the Institute officer assigned there, had made sure that their equipment was top of the line.

Amongst all of this stood a woman, tall and straight, in front of one of the analysis stations. She had long, softly curly dark red hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, and creamy pale skin dotted with a few light freckles. McCoy froze at the sight of her, her profile immediately familiar yet changed. It seemed too unbelievable to be true especially after he had just been thinking of her. No, it couldn't be her, he was imagining things.

McCoy blinked to clear his head but it didn't change the visage in front of them. As he watched, Harrison stepped beyond the three Enterprise officers, and got closer to the woman. She had heard them long before that, her delicately small nose wrinkling slightly as she continued to focus on her work. Harrison smiled down at her as he came to her side though she had yet to acknowledge their presence. Before he could speak she snapped her head up to look at him, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Harrison. Can it wait?"

Now McCoy couldn't deny the fact that he knew the woman in front of him. Of all the people to run into in this part of the galaxy it had to be Roz. Rozalyn Maddox who he hadn't seen in almost five years. One of the few people he would consider one of his best friends. Or at least she had been, till they lost contact. A billion things went through his head and it made him slightly dizzy. He couldn't move, was frozen to the spot and all he could do was stare stupidly as she turned her head and glanced at the officers. A split second later his expression was mirrored in hers as she stared at him open mouthed.

"Actually it can't, Rozalyn….these are the…."

"Oh my god….Leonard?"

McCoy blinked and in the corner of his vision he saw both Kirk and Spock turn to stare at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Roz….wow it's um….been a really long time…"

Harrison was looking between them. "So you two know each other?"

"Um…" Rozalyn blinked and cleared her throat her expression returning to normal. "Dr. McCoy and I worked together years ago at a hospital in Georgia. I was an intern and Dr. McCoy was an attending at the time."

"Wow, quite the coincidence." Kirk stared at McCoy a moment longer before turning back to Rozalyn. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "I'm Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise."

Rozalyn shook Kirk's hand firmly though her eyes flicked back to McCoy every so often. McCoy could tell this annoyed Kirk slightly, so used to capturing female attention fully as he was. Rozalyn was just as beautiful now as she had been when he first met her. She had delicate elfin features and a subtle charm and grace that affected everyone around her. She had always had an effect on men, one that she was completely oblivious of.

"It's a pleasure to meet you captain. Your name and your ship are famous even all the way out here."

Kirk smiled charmingly. "That's quite the compliment, doctor…"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Maddox, Rozalyn Maddox."

Kirk smiled again and gestured to Spock. "And this is my first officer, Commander Spock. He's also my chief science officer. You, of course, already know Dr. McCoy."

Rozalyn smiled, the kind of smile that never failed to get McCoy to smile back. "I just never figured him for the Starfleet type."

"Yeah well…" McCoy cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "Circumstances…um…" He wasn't quite sure of what to say or how to say it.

A look of sad understanding ghosted across her features. "I see, well things happen and times change." She turned to Spock and politely inclined her head. "An honor to meet you Commander."

"You as well doctor." Spock inclined his head back to her. McCoy shook his head in mild annoyance. He didn't think it would kill the man to shake hands every now and again. Rozalyn didn't seem to find it unusual and that's when he remembered that she had spent some of her training at what had been the Vulcan Science Institute.

"I was wondering if you would mind giving these gentlemen a tour and a briefing of our situation." Harrison spoke up and McCoy started. He'd forgotten that Harrison was even still there.

"I won't mind at all. Gives me a head start at bending the Commander's ear as well as the doctor's. I need to conference with both of them for sure anyway."

"Great, then you're in good hands officers. I'll see you all later." He gave them all one last polite smile then left the lab. Rozalyn smiled as well and pulled off the simple lab coat she had been wearing, hanging it on a nearby coat rack. She was wearing simple civilian clothes, comfortable yet flattering.

"So…gentlemen…you ready for an overview of the Omega Delphi colony?"

Kirk smiled at her that charming smile again, forcing a few more wattages of charm to ooze out. McCoy could tell that he was bound and determined to dazzle Rozalyn, even though so far it hadn't worked.

"You bet we are. Lead the way doctor."

Rozalyn smiled back, more polite than charm but with a great deal of grace, then led the group out of the building.


	3. Of Interns and Hospital Food

Disclaimer: Not mine....oh well lol

Summary: Flashback to when Rozalyn and Bones first met each other. I wasn't sure about doing it this way but hopefully it still makes sense. If not or if it seems weird to have a flashback between chapters let me know when you review :D

Otherwise enjoy!!

* * *

Three

Seven years, it had been seven years ago that McCoy had first met Rozalyn. It had been so long ago yet it felt almost like yesterday when he really thought about it. At that point in his life he had been fully established in the hospital he was working at, and he and Grace had a new baby to take care of. While his marriage wasn't doing so well, it wasn't entirely bad at that point, though it was sliding. It wasn't exactly something that either of them was admitting to.

So while his life was going smoothly, it was in a slump. He knew it in the back of his mind though he had never vocalized it. Content as he was with his wife, baby girl, and the way his job was progressing he couldn't help but think that there was always something missing. Something about his marriage that just wasn't the way it should be. There was always a constant tension that just wouldn't go away no matter what they did to try and dissipate it.

The only thing that McCoy could think of to do to handle things on his end was to bury himself in work. By now he'd established a reputation as one of the best, most brilliant and talented surgeons working there. But he also had a reputation, for his bouts of gruffness, temper, and his complete compassion and sincerity towards his patients. While he seemed rough around the edges, he still had a great bedside manner. He never bullshitted his patients and he expected the same. He was straightforward and expected the same from everyone around him.

The day he first met Rozalyn he'd been called into the Chief of Surgery's office. He wondered what was going on since usually meetings like this meant that something important needed to be discussed. McCoy hadn't had any major incidents, no complaints that he knew of, nothing he had done so far was botched or messy so he wasn't sure why he was there. He accepted the invitation and even dressed accordingly.

Granted McCoy's version of dressing accordingly involved jeans, a clean shirt, sneakers, and his lab coat. Not dressing accordingly would have been to show up in his scrubs. As he sat in a chair in front of the Chief's desk waiting, he rubbed at the rough stubble on his chin and cheeks. It was an absent minded gesture that usually accompanied a distant look in his eyes. It was in this pose that Parker found him when he entered his office.

Devon Parker had been the Chief of Surgery at that very hospital for nearly ten years. In fact nearly his entire career had been spent there. In all that time he had never met anyone quite like Leonard McCoy. McCoy was young, highly intelligent, highly talented, and a walking contradiction. His normally scruffy appearance and gruff manner belied his neat habits, professionalism, and kindness.

As far as Parker was concerned, McCoy was one of the best doctors he had ever met. The young woman who had entered his office not half an hour ago was slowly adding her name alongside McCoy's. Parker sighed heavily as he sat down, knowing what he was about to ask would get a negative response. The gesture made McCoy's piercing gaze settle sharply onto Parker.

"What's going on Devon? You called this meeting so out with it."

"Can't you tone it down for even a few minutes Leonard?"

"Damn it Devon I've got rounds, charts to update, not to mention two major surgeries scheduled for today. What's going on?"

Parker picked out a file from one of his desk drawers. It was a thick dark blue folder with an insignia on the front that McCoy didn't recognize though seemed slightly familiar. He frowned as Parker placed it in front of him.

"Leonard you're an attending now and up until this point you haven't had any interns studying under you at all. You've given me reasons but none of them make sense. You're one of our best and it would be beneficial for them to learn from you."

"Why do we have to have this discussion again?" McCoy's gaze flicked from the folder to Parker and back again.

"Because this time, it's a serious request. We have someone interested in interning under you, specifically."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at Parker. "Requested? Somehow I don't remember it working like that when I was an intern. Not to mention interns are usually assigned to a resident as you clearly pointed out I'm an attending."

"Leonard, look at her file. This is a special circumstance. This intern is a member of Starfleet's Exploratory Science Institute."

McCoy frowned and stared at the insignia again, now realizing why it seemed so familiar. It was the insignia of the ESI. It looked like a slightly mutated version of the Starfleet insignia, though just as simple and understated. McCoy continued to stare at the file but didn't reach for it. Parker sighed again and pushed it further towards him. This caused McCoy to grumble and grudging take the file.

The thing had more heft to it then he was expecting and he raised an eyebrow at Parker before flipping through it. He didn't even get past the personal information pages before he dumped the file back onto Parkers desk. Parker didn't even blink so used to McCoy's odd burst in moods. He merely stared at the younger man.

"What's wrong?"

"The girl's not even old enough to drink yet! You're asking me to take on a young pup like that, for the types of duties that are outlined in that thing?"

"She's a child genius Leonard. It says it all in her file. She entered Starfleet Academy at the age of fifteen and graduated at the age of eighteen. She was pretty much cherry picked by the ESI when she was younger than that. Look at her transcripts from the Academy. Graduate Degrees and specialties in medicine, biology, exobiology, chemistry, and engineering. This last year she's been working in the orbital engineering field, now she wants to get her medical degree and experience refined."

McCoy glanced at file then back again at Parker. "If she's so damn smart, then why is she interning now? She's already an Institute officer, she doesn't need any more help from me. And about that, why request me?"

Parker shrugged, "Why she'd want to work with a cranky ass like you is beyond me, but she says she wants to learn from the best and that you're the best. The other questions you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Myself? To hell with that I'm not going to ever meet her so…" At the look on Parker's face he hesitated then groaned. "Oh don't tell me, she's here at the hospital."

"I was just talking to her about a half an hour ago. She wants to meet you. Just talk to her, spend lunch with her, and see what you think."

"I already know what I think…"

"And what's that?"

McCoy leaned forward, and Parker was startled at the look in his eyes. It wasn't anger but a type of disgust and dislike that Parker so rarely saw in McCoy…except in cases dealing with children.

"These people," He pointed at the file referring to the ESI. "Took this girl, I read enough to know she graduated from university by the age of fourteen, they took this girl and put her in a position of responsibility before she was even eighteen. She may have graduated from the Academy by that age but they were treating her like a full fledged officer before graduation I guarantee you that. She was never allowed to act like a teenager, a kid. It's something that she shouldn't have to be given permission for but something that is her right.

Now she's twenty and she's been an officer for two years and really right now she should be in school, acting like a college coed, going to parties, meeting boys and all that. Instead she's in charge of scouting missions, applying for internships, giving lectures, and making life and death decisions. It's not right Devon and you know it."

Parker blinked at him then spoke slowly and calmly. "I'm sure she was given a choice Leonard…"

McCoy snorted. "Choice? What choice? Rozalyn Maddox, don't think I don't recognize the last name. Her personal information confirmed it. Her family is one of the royal families of Starfleet. Her father's an Admiral, and her brothers and sisters are all serving in the same fleet. Her mother is a famous scientist working with the Vulcan's. Don't tell me she had a choice. For god's sakes rumors have it that her father is one of Admiral Jonathan Archer's personal friends."

"Look, just meet with her all right? Please? Talk to her and come to your own conclusions. If anything, it will have satisfied her just to meet with you. She really admires you Leonard, I can tell that she's on the verge of hero worship though not quite there yet. She came all this way from San Francisco just to meet with the two of us. Give her an hour at the very least to talk to you."

It was McCoy's turn to sigh heavily as he sat back in his chair. There was complete silence in the office before McCoy stood up, straightening his lab coat unconsciously.

"Fine, I'll meet with her, for lunch and that's it. I'm not taking on interns and I'm not participating in turning her into the ESI's golden girl. She's a kid, she shouldn't have that kind of weight on her shoulders yet."

And with that he turned and left the office. Parker sat there watching him leave then let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Things had gone both the way he expected and unexpected. He'd learned something new about McCoy today and he wasn't sure if it puzzled him more about the man, or made him admire him more.

Lunch wasn't for another five hours and McCoy had managed to forget about his meeting with Rozalyn Maddox. He made his rounds, updated his charts, and finished one of his major surgeries. By now he was exhausted but adrenaline buzzed none the less. He headed down to the cafeteria without thinking. He went through the line and acquired a tray of food, picking carefully since not all of the hospital's food was all that edible, whether it was for the patients or for its staff. He left the line and was about to head for a table when he stopped in his tracks.

Standing in front of the rows of windows overlooking the hospital grounds was a woman. She was dressed in gray slacks, a soft blue oxford whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and black boots. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a fashionable ponytail and her fair skin glowed in the sunlight. Hands laced behind her back, her posture was straight but relaxed, as if she was standing in the most serene place in the world rather than a hospital cafeteria.

At first all he could see was her profile but then she turned to gaze back into the cafeteria, then he saw her face. The first thing that struck him was her eyes. They were large with a grace in their shape and thick lashes, but the color was what made him pause. They were a dark storm gray and they were ethereal like the rest of this woman. She had a fey like quality to her that was unmistakable. He had to mentally shake himself from his staring openly at her to allow his brain to recognize who she was. Dr. Rozalyn Maddox. He scowled slightly at the thought of calling this woman, who looked barely out of her teens, by the title of doctor. He would, out of respect, but beyond that he felt contempt for anyone who would push someone her age into the position she was in.

He wondered idly if he should walk over to her but the solution presented itself. Rozalyn spotted him and smiled slightly, which for some idiotic reason made him want to smile back. She walked over to him, her movements purposeful and full of confidence as she stepped up to him. She glanced at his tray and smiled again.

"I'd offer to shake your hand Dr. McCoy but you've got your hands full at the moment."

"And you know me how?"

"Oh I know about you doctor. I recognize you from your personnel picture. Not to mention several pictures published alongside some of the papers I've read of yours." Her voice was soft and lyrical, but presented the same confidence that her movements did. She may have looked like a kid, but her manner presented a strong, very self aware young woman who was assured of herself and her abilities. For some reason he suddenly felt a pang of jealously, knowing he didn't have that at her age, far from it.

"Well…I agreed with Dr. Parker that I'd give you one hour for lunch and to talk and that's all you'll get young woman. Why not get something to eat and meet me over there." He gestured to a table in a corner that would give them privacy to talk. Rozalyn nodded and headed over to the lunch line. McCoy sat at the table and waited, not starting on any of his food till she had settled herself.

It didn't take long for her to get a tray of food and head over to the table. Without thinking he got up and pulled out a chair for her, then scooted it in slightly as she sat. Once she was settled he sat down himself and picked up his fork. He paused when he felt her eyes on him and when he glanced up he found that she was smiling. There was an amused twinkle there as well as she sat still for a moment before picking up her own fork.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"Yeah well…you're the one whose time is being wasted cause I already know my answer. It's no."

"Why is that doctor?"

He took a bite of his food, chewed carefully then looked over at her. "Well answer me this, why come all the way here to ask me to take you on as an intern? There are many just as qualified doctors and hospitals to take on someone with your background all over the world and hell even in the rest of the universe."

"I can't just have a preference?"

"Even the formation of people's preferences has some origin. You've got to have a reason why you prefer one thing over another."

Rozalyn smiled and nodded slightly. "That's very true. Well to be honest Dr. McCoy, you're one doctor on my list of five that I'd like to work with. You're also the biggest challenge to work with. I like a challenge."

He blinked at her, watching her as she took a bite of her salad. "You picked me because I have a reputation of being hardheaded?"

"Something like that. That and I felt that out of all five that I wanted to work with you the most. Some of your background is very similar to mine and you have specialties that I don't and would like to learn. Plus your personality intrigues me."

"Is that so?" McCoy snorted and shook his head. "You know where you should be?"

"Where is that doctor?"

"In some college dorm somewhere, studying for finals, getting ready for a party or a date or something. Not here petitioning me to let you studying under me."

It was Rozalyn's turn to blink at him. "You think I'm too young for this position?"

"I think you're too young period. You're a kid, a kid who deserves the chance to act like a kid."

Rozalyn's eyes narrowed slightly and she sat back in her chair. "I may be young doctor, but I'm not a kid. I have as much knowledge and experience as most of the doctors in this building combined. And also I wouldn't change any of my life so far for anything. Trust me on that one sir."

"You say that cause you don't know any better."

"I say that because it's what I've chosen. You assume a lot of things about me and while I appreciate your general concern, you can't judge me because of my IQ level and how old I am. People live their lives for their own reasons. Just as I assume you have your own reasons for the way your life is going, however that is."

They stared each other down for a long moment neither of them moving. All around them movement and noise continued as usual but for the two of them, none of it existed. They were each silently sizing each other up, taking stock of the situation. It wasn't a hostile action but there was a slight tension. Very slowly the tension eased and transformed into tentative trust and respect. McCoy was the first to speak. He coughed and cleared his throat before gesturing to her tray.

"You made the right choice."

"Sorry?"

McCoy nodded at her tray and the food on it. Rozalyn had chosen a salad, a small order of french fries, a chocolate pudding cup, and a large bottle of water. "Your food choice, the salad. You made a good choice. Hospital food is tolerable on the best of days but luckily the one thing they can't screw up too badly is a salad. And some of the sandwiches like what I've got."

Rozalyn stared at him for a long moment before she started to laugh. Instead of being offended McCoy smiled chuckling slightly at the sound. Before long the two of them were discussing the other doctors on her list and McCoy had quite a few opinions on all of them. They spent the rest of the hour chatting and laughing quite a few times. It was the first time in a long time that McCoy felt comfortable and at ease with someone besides his own daughter. Because of this and despite some of his misgivings, he did indeed take her on as his intern.

It didn't take long for the two to become good friends. McCoy appreciated her intelligence and compassion both for their patients and for himself. Her presence became a soothing balm in his life even when things got rough at home. He could always turn to Rozalyn, or Roz as she later became, if he needed to vent, argue, or work things out that he couldn't on his own. Before he knew it he considered her one of his closest friends. It was also not long before he realized that he had slowly fallen in love with her.


End file.
